1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display with an electro-optical display module, having a display area and a transparent cover arranged between the display area and a possible observer of the display area, the transparent cover being bonded onto the display area by a transparent adhesive.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electro-optical display modules are, for example, liquid-crystal displays or organic light-emitting diodes displays used, for example, as displays or combined display and input areas, for example in cell phones. In order to protect electro-optical display modules, they are additionally covered with transparent covers bonded onto the display areas of the electro-optical display modules by an adhesive, thereby protecting the electro-optical display module mechanically. Such displays are also increasingly used in automobiles, for example to produce complete combination instruments. When trim elements or information elements, such as scale rings for example, are mounted on the cover, undesired gaps or joints occur.